1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to packer-ejector blades for use in refuse vehicles. The invention is for use in an environment which includes a blade assembly having a blade, and a housing including a roof, and with means for facilitating un-jamming of the blade when articles become lodged between the blade and the inside roof of the vehicle.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses hinged blades for use on vehicles to facilitate packing and unloading the vehicles. None show an anti-jam assembly which is pivotally attached to a packer-ejector blade used to compact refuse within the housing of a refuse vehicle. Representative of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,693,890 and 2,912,128.